Tears of Lust
by StinkyPickle69
Summary: An epic story about luve and aner!
1. Chapter 1

Chaptier; 1

Hi my name is lilac eus, im 18 and im half human and hekf cat. I live in a distopian society after the hunger bangs was ended. As much as i hated it, it did keep balance in the woeld. I walked to my friend, liz sue's hose. She was my best friend, and a half lizard and half human. Sorta like a me. I kicked down her door adn walked in nonchanalant, " hey bitch! Im herre!" i yelled going into her frige looking for food to eat. I hadnt eaten in the 3 days due to being completely homless. I noticed that she too had non food, she must not be doin so god with her prosittitutuing… She was also fat and had anorexic and her boyfrend is sanic (hes mine so back off lol XD rawr :3c). "Liz!" i yelled again, "come on im boored!" i pulled out a flyer i had, "five nites at fraddyies" it was for free food. "Liz!" i roared going upstiars to her room. She and sanic were having the sax. She said, "omg ~O/O~" and sanics dick slapped me in da face with jizz all ovr it. (dis has the sax dont like dont read :3c) "Ew gross!" i squaled pretending to be groosed out but secartly i loved it and put some of his jizz iin a jar. I waqs knewn for being a sax addickt. It was a probelm. I jumped on sanic and liz and jioned rthem wirh the sex. (im bi btw, so dont judge me) i pounced on sanic's rasberry colored dick (see hes minee!) giving liz the middle finger (LOLOZ).

After the sax sceene all 3 of us went to a emo trinittty concert with Painic! At the dicso, my cheamical romaunce, and falle out boi. We all enjoyed the music until i got punched in the face, it my immortal emeny! It wuz….. Ebony Dementia Dark'ness Raven Way!


	2. Chapter 2

I hissed at ebony seeing her disgustung red eyes looking at my perfect purple hued ones, i looked at her. "Leether again i see?" i said noticeing her possee of boy followrs.

"Well at least im not a fuckign prep…" she growled at me. I glared back at hurr. My hate for hur broiled. "Slut." i hissed again, my tail whipping around agggressively.

"Cat cunt." she yelled plulinng out her special knife drago gave her. i got my claws ready and pounced on dracko kissing him passionately. Ebony watched and started to cry tears of blood. Liz just stared and licked her eyebrown. Vampire grabbed abony sexily and kissed her both crying. I got up grabbing liz and sanic ranning away (1 nite stand lol) from tat tran rek disasster. My already tron dress got caught on a bush sendign us to knight vale. This place scared me b cuz everything was weird and people disapeared and diead a lit. Then slendermon appearsd, "oh my love!" i screamed excitedly, "i knew you;d come back for me!" slendmon took a few steps back and tried to run away but wiht my tail i snatched him up and started to have the sexxxx with him and my tail.

Meanwhile \\... Liz got tellyported to marley masons concert. "Doh" she moand. She startted taking out her fone and scrolled on yumblr. Finding brutlly mardered peple on there, all covrered in da blood. Liz starts to mastrcating to it. Then he started playing pikachy go.

Lilac came back with slendmon. Her tail wrapped around his waist and a red bluush on his face. He tryed to excape but coulnt bcuz her gripe on him was two strung. Slendermon then cut himself and disappeered. I frowned misising my slend but i joined liz with the mastrecrating. Sanic suddenly turned seeing draco and harry both crying tears of blood, but no ebony. "What are you doing herre?" i snapped seeing them.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as liz changed into her black leather bikini with distain, "your just like ebony… she always wears leether." i turned away to try sew up the tears in my drees with red threade. The only pretty part left was the heart shape at the top of the dress acceenting my bewbs. In this fuked up werld i wouknt see anymore red dreses. Both draco and harry sat together putting banages on there cuts.

"Please liz, lilac. We need your help. I cant stand another my cheamical romance song and the make up!" draco said.

"Oh the fucking make up!" harry complained, "im not even a fuckign vampire! These are fakes!" harry removed his contacts and crushed them into the gruond. Draco followed suit. Thats when i lost it. Liz and i bothe started laughing so hatd theat we cryed.

"This is just purrrfect!" i purred, "liz you know what to do." liz grabed harry and drackko throwing them into the whisepering forest. Soon all was heard was screeming and crying. Suddenly a bones came flying, liz caught them all putting them under her bikini bottoms against her hipe.

"Safe keeping…" she hissed.

Ebony ran in with blood tears down her face, yet another leether dress with black leether boots, blah balh bleh. "WERE ARE THEY?" she screamed. I looked at the bones liz had still covered in blood with guts and skin chucks. Ebony grabed the bpnes and ran off, liz tryed to chase her.

"Liz stop, it otay. Let hur kep them." i said shapening my metallic claw, ready for kombat. I had to lose my right arm in order to gain immortality. I saw it on a show oncw.

One week later….

Liz, sanic, and i all where havin the sax in a park until ebony cleared her thorat, "liseten you siscusting preps, ive got a suprised for you…" a wide smirk on her face. "Vapire… dracko…"


	4. Authors Note

hey my lovely readers! ill be gone for a week for fall break. i hope to see you soon! ill update as soon as i can! maybe i can add more suspense and OCs. DM me for any ideas you have or if you want to see the story go into a different direction! ~Lilac


	5. Chapter 4

Harry and dracko came out from out of the shadows, looking like absolutw chit. They were wearing baggy clothing and cigarettes. No wait, not cigaretttes. Weed. theyre eyes were red from being stoned fpr so longe. I lunged up claws out ready to fight. Didnt think this woyld hapyen so soon.

Suddenly a woman with extrmly thinck blake hair jumpred down with a red body suit and yellow gloves and boots. Her hare was a mullet and she looked, bored amost.

"We can do this the easy way or the easy way…" her vice so monotone. Ebony and i glared at eachother.

"Well then do this the easy way then." i garbbed liz and walked off leaving the mystery woman and ebony.

My bloid bioled, im was furious. She brigught them back to life! Now theyre wead smoking lossers. Liz and sanic began to torure animals with fire while i just sit down. My tail relaxnig next to me. Suddenly i heard a loud rumbling, 4 men ran towards us looking scured. Behind them was a enormous grop of women, screaming and crying.

Liz looked up at the girls and started to kill them, blood tears going everywhere. Then they where on the ground in misery as they lay covered in blood and pain. The 4 men came back horrofied.

"Who are you?" i asked watching them with curousity, they all wore bright cloths. All very ugly with there hair all wavy but sex is sex. Then sudently waluigi popped out, "WAUH!" he shooted. Sanic hoped on waliuigi and started to kiss him. I garbed the 4 men and started to have the seax with dem, liz joined in. all of us naked havin sexxx together but then hatsune miku joined us starting to suck there dickes. Their was the creme on the ground so i licked it and storeaged the rest in my jar with sanics from earlier. I made sure to get everyones cum.


	6. Chapter 5

We ol wok up in a new palace. It was marlio land. I heard moans and screams, i looked behind a bush to fine princss paeche and marlio having the ruff saex. Waluigie srarted to jack off to tem, "WAAUUHH.." he grunted cumming on peache.

I walked away with liz and sanic going inside the castel. It was huge and full of doors. I opened on and jumped into a painting that had cats on it. I loked around and saw cats everywhere! They all meowed at eacchtoher.

"firestar! A newcomer!"

"Shes a cat and human!" he jissed at me.

"Im friend." i meowed at them showing my cat self. Al the cats relaxed.

"Welcome to tunder clan, we are the warrior pussies." an orange cat meowed at me. Soon we all started to hve a cuddel and liccking fest. I felt at home but liz and sanic didnt seem to like it.

Liz stared at a cat and desided to eat it. I frowened and garbed tham both and jumped down a whit whole. It returned us nack to the castiel.

I dragged liz and sanic into another painting with dragons on it. All of a suddon a dragon mating call happened. "Sesx" liz said. She runned out. We run after hurr. Whe we finally caout up she was doing da sax with toothlus. He had two dicks. Lucky liz had 2 vaginas. Another dracon cam in and joined in. Suddenly dracko appeard, weeding the smoke in a dragon costume. Tooples jumped on him and started secing him. Hiccap came in trying to stop toofless but i pounced him, we had the saex to. Topples finished and ran away with his too dicks dragging behind him. Hiccap pulled out of meh and chesed after hem.

Liz and i left, leaving sanic behind...


End file.
